Rorrim Noitcelfer
by suicidal milk
Summary: Both of them meeting, but never touching. The other person in the mirror. Another one besides myself. He looks like her. But he wasn't her. Rated M for Mirror!sex.


I saw the word "mirrorcest" somewhere, I think from one of iLen-Rin's author's notes, and this popped up. D: And there's a lot of "hey, you're my reflection", "oh wow, cool" mirror stories out there. BUT WHY NO "hey, you're my reflection" "oh, wow, let's make out". D': Therefore, something must be done...!

Hahaaaaaa. Rated **M** for **M**irror!sex. ~_~\\\

Disclaimer: Do not own, but do want.

TO THE KIDDIES READING THIS. Warning! Press alt+f4 now.

* * *

**.Noitcelfer Rorrim.  
**

It was a chance encounter, something out of the ordinary.

Their different paths crossed.

.The meeting of him.

* * *

When her grandmother passed away, she left the house to Rin's family, because, after all, Rin was her favourite grandaughter.

An extremely cheerful girl with a radiant smile. Wearing a white bow ribbon above her head. It wasn't hard to be friends with her for she was very friendly. Everyone absolutely loved the girl in the yellow summer dress to bits. When she laughed, her bow would bob along with her giggling head.

That was Rin.

When her grandmother was still alive, she would always play hide and seek with her cousins. Her favourite place to hide was in the attic, where it was a little dark and dusty, and a tad bit creepy. But Rin was a brave little girl, no ghosts would ever frighten her.

That was why when she gave a shrill scream, everyone came rushing to the attic, asking her what had caused it. The eight year old girl had just brushed it off, saying that she was careless and tripped, and everyone believed in her and slowly left her to her own musings.

Unbeknownst, it was caused by something else, someone else in the place of her mirror reflection.

_Him._

The other person in the mirror.

Besides the obvious difference in hairstyle and clothing, with his tied up in a small knot at the back and him wearing shorts instead of the dress she dons, they were two sides of the same coin. Almost.

The striking blonde hair. That high chin. Those sky blue eyes.

He looks like her. But he wasn't her.

He was much, much, much, more beautiful.

When she tilted her head, he would look away, when she reached out to touch the mirror, he would laugh at her actions, making her flush with embarrassment.

But there was no sound coming from the mirror, only her voice echoing around the attic.

**.That did not stop them from communicating.**

Rin would bring a sketchpad, and so would he, to write down notes and questions to the other. It was difficult at first, she had a million questions to ask, and had only one hand to write, the boy on the other side of the mirror was more calm and composed, asking simple questions like what her name was and other menial things.

Rin wrote her name down and mouthed it to him, slowly, in a three syllable motion, "R-I-N", she pointed to herself and repeated her name.

"R-I-N", she mouthed again, a little louder this time, eventhough she was slightly aware that he could not hear her, when he said something else instead.

He was pointing to himself as well, speaking something that she couldn't quite figure.

"An?" She thought, was that his name? "Lanne?", the name rolled off her tongue. As if he could read her mind, he quickly jot down his name on his sketchpad and tore the piece off it. Placing the paper against the mirror, he pointed to the paper, and back to him. "L-E-N", patting his chest. He smiled at her, his pearly whites gleaming at her.

Such a charming smile.

Then, his smile faded and he walked towards the mirror, in small steps, gradually putting his hand on the mirror.

He looked at her, his eyes softening.

This was the first time they met. But she felt him no stranger to her.

She slowly walked towards him and she tentatively placed her hand parallel to his. "Len," she spoke out loud.

.Len.

She wished she could hear him speak.

And that was the first time they ever learnt their names.

.As time passed, they both learned to read each other's lips.

* * *

Rin would persuade her parents to visit her grandmother every week, and with her parents' price of her completing her school work, she could stay over with her grandmother. It was normal thing for grandaughters to like their grandmothers.

Or so they thought.

She would do anything to see him again. Getting school work done is just a small price to pay.

She would be on her best behavior as so to convince her parents that she could handle herself and didn't need them to look after her. She helped with the dishes, clean the place, and even tended to her grandmother's rose garden. Her parents slowly put their trust in her, and believed that their little girl was growing up.

Her parents would drop her there, and they leave for the weekend, only coming back to pick her up when it was a school day the following day.

But every night when her grandmother fell asleep in her large bedroom, Rin would creep to the attic just to meet him, only coming down when the rays of dawn hit the window.

Every time she had to leave the house, she was devastated. She cried, and wanted to throw a fit, but she had to hold it in, for she had to be a good girl, otherwise she would not be able to visit her grandmother again. So she left, sighing heavily, tears glazing her eyes, and counted the days before she could see him again.

So, when she moved into the house two years later, she was ecstatic.

She had immediately told her parents not to discard the antique full body mirror that was resting in the attic for she said she took a liking to its intricate carvings and delicate framework. Her parents obliged her, for they thought it was adorable that their daughter is getting attached to her grandmother's memento.

Therefore, they didn't object when Rin wanted to move the mirror into her bedroom.

Eventhough they didn't know why she was spending so much time in the bedroom, her parents felt that she was going through her rebellious stage and did not question further. Even when she stayed in her room to eat her meals, they decided that it might wear out once she grows older.

When her friends came over, she was very overprotective of her mirror and she looked at it more than she would her classmates, and was called vain. One by one, her friends left her, deeming she was a modern day Narcissus, not needing anyone but her own image.

But she didn't care.

_She was in love with her reflection._

* * *

Sometimes, she would skip school just to be beside him.

She was addicted to his blonde locks.

To his toned body.

To his tapered fingers.

.To him.

When she was with him, she would learn something new everyday.

Like how they shared the same birthday and similar favourite colors. Like how she could let him take control of her actions, like a real reflection in the mirror, and vice versa. Or like when he gotten a paper cut when he was writing to her, she would flinch slightly and feel the same pain, a small wound appearing on her thumb. Other people couldn't see him like she can, only her reflection and their's would be seen in the mirror.

It was like he was for her eyes only.

And she was glad, for she was a selfish girl.

**.She did not like sharing.**

* * *

She spent all her time in front of that mirror that she almost forgotten how she looked like; every time she saw her reflection on the glass window in her school, she would be slightly surprised that her hair was let down, or that her lips looked daintier.

**.Not seeing him as her reflection was strange.**

Rin always day dreamed. Every action she made, every thing she did, she was reminded of him. How he would do this. How he would like that instead. Her whole world was revolved around him. The mysterious boy in the mirror.

The mysterious boy that she loves.

She never stayed back after school for activities, always leaving right after the bell has gone.

Friends slowly left her for being a social outcast. Teachers avoided her for being a sociopath. Some tried to help her, but slowly gave up after she was unresponsive.

The world slowly forgot about Rin, and Rin slowly forgot about them too.

After all, she only needs one person to live.

**.He became the air she needs to breathe.**

* * *

Rin took everything into calculation.

The time he would appear. The time that she couldn't get to meet him. Things she would forego to be with him.

She was on the borderline of being mad.

**.But being madly in love with him is not a sin.**

Rin flipped through her calender again, their 14th birthday was only a month away and yet she still didn't know what to get him.

She spends her time wasting, thinking of what to prepare.

2 minutes more staring at the wall.

5 minutes more pausing at the door.

7 minutes more browsing through the store window.

This wasn't in her calculation.

All the time she wastes, she could have gone home to his welcoming grin.

.And she was a little angry that it's not going according to her schedule.

And then her eyes lingered on something perfect.

For the first time that she wasn't with him, she smiled.

* * *

Rin wanted to surprise him tonight, a birthday gift for the both of them. So when she walked into the dimly lit room with a semi-transparent, filmsy gown, he was slightly taken aback.

She smiled coyly, trying to push down emotions of her shyness. Her hands were placed on her chest, as if trying to contain her leaping heart.

Rin made her way to the front of the mirror, where he was standing with a beam on his face. She guess he likes her new outfit.

Blushing, she leaned in to kiss him, his head following suit. Her lips were touching the cold surface of the mirror, but she felt the warmth of his lips instead.

Their hands were touching, and she is feeling the tips of his fingers.

"Let me take control," she whispered, small puffs of vapor appearing on the mirror.

She sees him nodding, his fingers reluctant as he pulled away from the mirror, a faint blush staining his cheeks as she watches him swallow slowly.

Pulling apart, Rin's chest heaved up and down heavily, trying to calm herself down while she smoothed the ends of her dress. This was her first time, and she wanted to make it special. For her. _For him._

Her hands were quivering when she let it slide down her gown and under the hem of her white dress. She slowly pulled down her panties, letting out a breath she didn't even know she was holding. Blushing, she looked at him, his actions mimicking hers, his pants pooling by his ankles. Rin felt herself shiver ever so slightly and wondered if any window that was open had beckoned the cold wintery gust to come forth. Her heart was pounding, almost painfully, against her ribcage and she didn't know how to stop it.

She was thankful that there was still her white gown, although a little transparent and short, it was still covering some of her decency, unlike him who was bare naked down from his hips.

Rin covered her mouth and giggled, knowing that he somewhat guessed the reason for her laughter.

He crossed his arms and he looked so beautiful with his hair tied up, his clear blue eyes purposely looking away.

She spoke silently, "I'm sorry," dragging her fingers across the mirror, creating a little smudge of finger prints on the surface when he turned to lock his eyes with hers.

His blue eyes were calling out to her.

As if being controlled like a puppet with her strings, her arm moved down to her stomach before it slid lower to cup her arousal. Rin was slightly surprised by her boldness, thoughts of stopping streamed across her mind, but she forced her fingers to move. She wasn't going to turn back now that she'd gone so far. Rin experimentally pushed a finger inside of her and she could see his hand tighten around his erection. She whimpered and she sees him close his eyes, letting out a guttural groan.

Placing an arm on the mirror, she moved her fingers slowly, trying to remember the steps that she read in all those erotic romance literature she borrowed from the library. Using her thumb to rub her clit, she felt goosebumps form on her neck. The sensation was ticklish, foreign, and it caused her body to grow hot.

His hands were mirroring hers, his hand rubbing up and down his cock.

Her third finger was prodding deeper and deeper when she slowly slid all her fingers out.

Rin swallowed.

Such brief actions, but her breathing was already labored.

This wasn't the first time she fingered herself, she did it on many occasions to prepare herself for today, alone, in the bathroom, where his eyes could not follow.

Whispering his name over and over again but stopped just right before she came. And every time after she done it, she became angry, for she had done such a shameful act.

Because he did not allow it.

But this is the first time that she felt this excited just by him watching her.

Maybe his eyes were bewitching her.

His beautiful blue eyes.

She observed her finger as some liquid languidly slid down onto her palm. She was already so aroused. Realizing that she wasn't alone, she quickly looked to him as he grinned back at her.

Rin's face heated up and she turned away, feeling her heart pounding at her ribcage once more. The feeling of shyness returned and she found it hard to look at him. It's only when she felt her fingers going into her mouth, she looked at him. He was licking his fingers, _her fingers_ that she used to insert into herself. His tongue flicked out and she tasted the salty discharge from her fingers.

By now, she wished that she hadn't done this, but something else that was less embarrassing; a birthday gift that did not require her flushed skin to be lined with goosebumps.

She felt him tracing the contour of her face, a finger feathering across her jaw, down to her collar. She saw him mouth forming the words 'sexy' and she flushed red again, forgetting that it was her duty to satisfy him.

One hand was going up her face, rubbing sensuously on her earlobe, to which she leaned into his touch. It felt so good, so ticklishly erotic.

Another was guiding her lower and lower, pinching her breasts, gliding over her curves, stopping at her inner thigh. He stroked it once, twice, and she could feel her body shivering to his, _her own,_ touch.

A deep moan filled her room when his fingers flitted over her panties, toying with the band of the fabric. The slight action snapped her eyes open, reminding her of her promise as she cleared her throat and she looked into his naughty eyes.

She pouted, knowing that he would go further if she didn't stop him, and he smirked back at her to prove her point.

But, he let go of his hold and let her resume control. He was being so patient with her.

She bit the inside of her cheek, she wanted him to continue, it was so hard for her to do this already. But. She had a birthday promise to keep.

She hope he couldn't tell how nervous she felt. Rin took in a mouthful of air.

She gently got down on her knees, him following suit. She continued where she left off and started to rub her clit slowly, adding force with each glide of her hand. It wasn't long before her thighs were moving themselves, pressing more intently on her fingers, causing beads of fluids to surface due to the stimulation of her clit.

Finally plunging two fingers into her damp core, Rin gasped softly, her body growing hot with lust. Her free hand went up to play with her breasts, pinching her nipple in time with her thrusting. Rin wonders if she is doing it right, but when she sees his equally flushed face, she felt her body tingle, creating ripples of maddening need within her. She used her thumb and pointer finger to nip and rub at her clit, tugging at the supple skin, her raging impulse urging her to go faster.

She slid in and out of her at a quickened pace, adding another finger, scissoring and stretching her taut walls. Rin bit on her lip, muffling her slight moans, her body trembling at the hastening grinding of her fingers.

Her moans were high and breathy; her voice was drawn out of her and she was getting light headed. He wasn't too far from his release too, she noticed his eyes were glazed and he was sucking in his breath deeply more often. Her flushed face and her lust laced eyes were a small indication of what was to come.

Her breathe hitched as she felt herself clenching down on her fingers, all other sounds were muted and she felt her head pounding the rhythms of her heartbeat.

In the bliss of her ecstasy, she felt his lips pressed up on her neck, his hands encircling her from behind, his soft sigh against her shoulder.

.Len.

When she felt her knees weaken, she thought her legs would give way, but it didn't. She lifted her head to see him still on his knees, body upwards. He was panting hard, and he had taken control. She supposed it was because he was still holding her up, after all, what happens in the mirror is also mirroring her side of reality.

Rin tightened her fists on her dress when she felt her eyes get teary.

She urged her wobbly legs to walk toward the mirror, and placed her forehead and her hand on it, closing her eyes. He also walked towards her and followed her actions.

She whispered to him softly, and eventhough he couldn't hear her, he could read the words forming at her lips.

.I love you.

* * *

Another one besides myself is on the other side of that mirror.

She is his and he is hers.

And it was my little secret.

**.Mirror Reflection.**

* * *

...

A/N: Whew, okay...I'm not very good at romance. Or smut. I thought it was kind of, rushed? I don't know. What do you think? (Yes, this is a trick question so that you would leave reviews.) No, srsly, I think it's still a little rushed, but oh well.

Trivia! Len's name appears only four times.

Edit: Thank you DM-chan for pointing out 5+1time he spelled it. I edited it and didn't realize I added 2 more Lens. OTL\\\ SO NOW! There's only 3+1time he spelled it.


End file.
